


Gonna Make You Purr, Kitten

by TrimberlyDwarves



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Kim is really into her gf having cat ears and a tail, Kim makes Trini purr, Shameless Smut, catgirl! Trini, they fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:30:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrimberlyDwarves/pseuds/TrimberlyDwarves
Summary: Trini was used to her life being weird ever since she found a spaceship buried underground and became the pilot of a giant sabertooth mech.What she wasn't expecting was to wake up one morning with cat ears and a tail, behaving very cat like.But it doesn't seem to be so bad, especially when it turns out Kim is very much into her new additions....shameless catgirl! Trini fluff and smut for the soul





	Gonna Make You Purr, Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to all my bro's on the Trimberly Dwarves discord server! :33333333

Trini was used to being the weird loner kid.

 

Okay, strike that, she was always the weird loner kid.

 

And given now that she was a ranger, she has gotten used to some pretty weird shit.

 

But the last thing she expected was to wake up that morning, sporting some new furry additions.

 

"Trini...?" Kim trailed off, "are you hiding something under your beanie?" she asks her one morning, right as they leave detention. The halls are empty except for the five rangers.

 

"No!" Trini says abruptly, pulling the beanie further down her head.

 

"C'mon Crazy Girl whatcha hiding?" Zack smirks, leaning towards the shorter girl, trying to grab the hat off of her.

 

'What you hiding in there? Drugs?"

 

Trini pauses, giving Zack a disbelieving look. "Why the hell would I be hiding drugs––" but before she could finish Zack was lunging towards her, grabbing the beanie in and pulling it off.

 

Trini tries to dodge his lunge, but it was no use. Right as she’s about to reach up and hold down the beanie, Zack had already tugged it off.

 

Trini looks away in embarrassment as the other four stared at her, eye's wide. On top of Trini's head, peaking out of her hair, were two big, fluffy cat ears. Not unlike those of a Maine Coon Cat. Dark brown in color, with little wisps of hair sticking out from the top. 'I told you not to take it off..." Trini mumbles, she shrinks away, looking down trying to hide herself away. On top of her head the ears flatten against her skull.

 

They’re all quiet, staring at the smallest Ranger in disbelief before Billy pipes up: “So does that mean you have a tail too?” he asks curiously

 

Kim was about to scold him before Trini shrugged, unwrapping the plaid shirt tied around her waist. She let it drop, revealing a two foot long bushy tail, dark brown like her ears, fading into an ombre of blonde at the tip.

 

"What the hell?" Kim says, trying her best not to gawk. Trini's ears folded downwards, her tail twitched.

 

“I told you guys I wasn’t feeling well…” she mumbles, tail tucking between her legs.

 

“Crazy girl not feeling well means like being sick and shit.” Zack shrugs, before inching closer to inspect Trini. She frowns at his closeness, ears twitching.

 

“Besides,” Zack grins widely,  “You’re lookin a lil more furr–”

 

She punches his shoulder, Zach groans. “Don’t you even dare finish that sentence Taylor.” she hisses out. The hair on her head stands up, tail puffing out.

...

 

“Zordon why the hell does Trini look like a cat?” Jason asks the wall. They’re all standing, waiting for their alien mentor to appear. The wall pulses, metallic pixels coming into place, before Zordon’s face appears.

 

The alien head is quiet, staring at Trini, analyzing her. Trini shrinks back at his gaze.

 

“It’s not unusual for Ranger’s to gain characteristics of their Zords given the telepathic connection…” he mulls over, eye’s staring wide and unblinking at Trini.

 

Trini tries, and fails to hide behind Kim. Her bushy tail sticks out,

 

“So what exactly does that mean? We’re all going to just grow scales and horns?”

 

“I mean, horns would be useful in battle, but I highly doubt I could hide them.” Billy offers.

 

“I could see Zack with a trunk…” Trini says, smirking.

 

“Is that so, Crazy Girl. At least it would reflect down here.” he points to his crotch and it takes all of Kim’s energy to hold Trini down.

 

Billy watches as Trini manages to free herself from Kim’s grip, punching on Zach in a flurry of claws and puffed up tail, growling. Jason just shakes his head, wondering once more why the universe made him be the mom of four overemotional teenagers.

 

…

  


Once Kim manages to pry Trini off of Zack, they end up sparing as per usual. Today Kim and Trini are up against each other. when just as Trini is about to throw a punch, she get’s distracted.

 

The cat girl leaps from her spot in the pit, jumping and landing on the ground on all fours, eye’s narrowed and eyeing the cave wall.

 

Kim is left flabbergasted. Billy and Jason stare in bewilderment.

 

“Trini what the hell–” Kim approaches the shorter girl, but just as she reaches her, Trini’s darting away.

 

She pounces catlike on a jutted cave rock.  Right on it’s dark surface is a red dot.

 

The dot moves, darting across the cave floor. It pauses right in the middle of the pit and stills. Trini pounces after it, hand’s smacking the dot to the ground. She smiles, teeth bared, ready to attack her prey. When she uncovers it, the dot is gone, then suddenly it appears to her right.

 

Trini growls, tail fluffed up, then chases after the dot. She jumps with ease over jutted rocks, as the dot darts up the pit wall, Trini climbing after it.

 

In the background, Zack is dying with laughter, all the while holding a laser pointer.

At last, Trini sit’s perched on her haunches, a bit too cat like for Kim’s liking, on a jagged ledge branching from the wall twenty feet up. Her tail hung out, lazily wagging in happiness.

 

She brought her cupped hands up to her face, clasped over the dot. Trini leans forward, eye’s wide in anticipation. But when she opens them, the dot is gone.

 

From her spot on the ground Kim watches as Trini growls in disappointment. “WHERE DID THE DOT GO.” she glances down at Kim in desperation. “Kim did you see the dot?!”

 

Behind her, Zack starts cackling loudly, tossing a laser pointer into the air.

 

“What is wrong with you?” Kim mumbles under her breath before calling out.“It’s just Zack being an ass with a laser pointer. Now get down before you hurt yourself.” She highly doubts that in her state of heightened agility plus Ranger healing that Trini will hurt herself, but she’s seen videos of cat’s getting stuck climbing up trees. And the last thing she want’s to deal with is trying to coax her cat-like girlfriend down a cave wall.

 

As Trini hops off from the ledge, Jason walks up to Kim, frowning. “Is she gonna just be like this until it wears of or…?” he says’ eyeing the smallest ranger.

 

Kim shrugges. “Zordon said it will eventually go away. I think we just have to deal with it for now.

 

“She’ll prob deny it tomorrow.”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“Good thing I got it all on video.”

 

“Oh thank god.”  

 

…

Everything seems normal, or at least normal for five teenagers wielding alien coins owned by a talking wall.

 

They realized weeks ago that their lives would never be the same.

 

But the last thing they thought they’d be dealing with is a grumpy teenager sporting cat ears refusing to eat.

 

Trini eye’s her food in disgust the next day at lunch.

 

They’re sitting outside in the quad on a picnic table at the far corner, hidden behind some bushes.  Trying to avoid the looks and stares of the rest of the school, less Trini does something oddly catlike.

 

Unfortunately, the odds are against them today.

 

Kim points at her girlfriend’s salad, poking her in the thigh. “You gotta eat something, Trini.” she prods.

 

The cat girl twitches in her seat. Her tail tucked underneath the plaid sweater on her waist. Trini grumbles. “I don’t want to eat leaves.”

 

“You want my tuna sandwich?” Billy offers, reaching across the table.

 

Trini smiles, accepting it gladly. As soon as she takes a bite a loud purr fills the air.

 

“So…” Jason begins, “How much longer do you think you’ll be like this…”

 

Trini blinks for a second, before realizing the meaning of his words. She slumps into her seat, “Is it that bad…?”

 

“Well–” he begins awkwardly, before Billy speaks up.

 

“Yesterday you , and if it wasn’t for the contacts you wear, your eye’s would be complete slits.”

 

Trini’s confused. “Wait, how did you know–”

 

“You took them off after game night yesterday.” he says with a smile, as if it wasn’t a problem in the world.  

 

“Hey, some people like girls with cat ears.” Zack says playfully, winking at Kim. Jason shoves him. “Oww!”

 

Kim rolls her eyes. Trini resists the urge to claw at his face and make a scene.

 

“I’m not worried about you guys.” Trini mutters, looking down at the tuna sandwich. She takes another small bite, purring in happiness. The purring stops as she speaks again.

 

“What if my Mom sees these?!” she pulls off her beanie, gesturing to the ears sticking up from her hair.

 

“Just say you’re expanding your sex life.” Zack shrugs casually.

 

“Fuck off Taylor.”

 

“Hey, I’m just trying to help!”

 

Trini grumbles into her sandwich. Kim scoots towards her, careful not to bump into Trini’s tail.

 

“Maybe we can figure it out together later tonight.” Kim offers, bringing a hand to carefully stroke Trini’s fluffy brown ears. Trini leans further into Kim, nuzzling her head against her.

 

“Oh?” she asks, smiling lazily at the feel of Kim’s hands on her.

 

“Mmhhmmm.” We can do it tonight, call it a pizza date.

 

Trini ponders the idea, before speaking. ‘So long as it has anchovies.”

 

Kim smiles at her girlfriend, leaning over to kiss the corners of her jawline, peppering Trini with irises. Trini purrs loudly, curling into Kim’s frame. Both girls are lost in their moment of intimacy before Jason clears his throat.

 

“Uh guys…”

 

…

  


Kim jumps from her bed with a start, laptop falling off her legs, as Trini pounces on her, tail waving.

 

“What!– How did you–?!”

 

Trini sits on her haunches, absentmindedly licking the back of her had wither her tongue. Kim watches as the other girl’s tongue licks a long stripe on her hand. “Hmmm. What did you say?” she asks, crawling catlike over the bed to sit next to Kim, tail high in the air, swishing from side to side.

 

Kim gulps at the sight, of how sexy Trini looked, stumbling on her words. “I... I didn’t hear you coming in–”

 

Trini leans forward, face inches away from Kim’s. From this angle Kim can see how Trini’s eye’s are glowing slightly yellow, pupils slitted in curiosity. Trini smirks, licking her lips. “Cat got your tongue Kim?” she asks playfully.

 

Oh god she shouldn’t be turned on by that.

 

Why is she turned on by that?!

 

Trini smirks. “I snuck in through the window. I guess all this new cat stuff gave me some sneaky abilities.”

 

“Is that so?” Kim asks dumbly, eye’s still locked on Trini’s lips.

 

Trini frowns, before batting at a pillow. “Did you order the pizza yet?”

 

Oh.

 

Kim forgot about that.

 

“No. But I can order it now.” she jumps off the bed, trying to distract herself from Trini’s behavior. She grabs her phone off the desk, making sure she’s facing away from the bed.

 

“You know…” Trini begins, voice lowering dangerously. She stretches catlike on Kim’s comforter, butt in the air, and arms outstretched in front of her. From Kim’s place by her desk she can hear the tell-tale sign of Trini purring.

 

In their relationship, usually it’s Kim who’s the one to initiate. Trini always rolls her eyes frowning at her girlfriend for being a horny mess. Bur right as Kim is peppering her with kisses Trini becomes a gay puddle in her arms.

 

But now…

Something about Trini’s sudden transformation seems to have changed the girl temporarily

Kim licks her lips in want as Trini lays down on her bed, breasts outlined underneath her shirt. She begins to rock side to side, purring for attention.

 

“You know, maybe the pizza can wait…” Kim says, sauntering over to Trini.

 

“Oh, what do you have in mind?” Trini cocks a brow. Her ears twitch in interest.

 

Kim steps forward, leaning over Trini, planting both hands around the girl’s head so that she’s straddling her. Kim leans down, and whispers into her girlfriend's furred ear, causing Trini to purr.

 

“You know, maybe we can satisfy our hunger in another way…”

  
Oh yeah, tonight was going to get interesting.  
  
  



End file.
